A Spark To Set Aflame
by MircThomas19
Summary: We all know that the S-class exams were canceled before Fairy Tail's island was attacked by a dragon, but what if the master had already had someone in mind to become the next S-class. But one that will cause a sudden stir in Natsu, in everything about him. Now he will show just what sparks a forest fire even if he will have to forsake his bonds. Pairings Undecided.
1. The Next S-Class Mage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Fairy Tail" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail' – Thinking

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells

A Spark To Set Aflame

The Next S-Class Mage

"It is not fair!" A young man was pretty much trashing his house while trying to stuff his packs and his pockets of things he needs, things he does, only focused on bringing the most he could when he leaves. Leaving for heavens knows where, not that heaven above will not shed some light.

This man throwing a gasket in his own home is Natsu Dragneel, mage of the magic guild Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.

Natsu's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.

"What did Gray ever did that I didn't to get that promotion!?" Natsu was an especially angry that his supposed rival, Gray Fullbuster, was elected as the next S-class mage. And they had to say that Gray was better than he was. "How many times had he saved the day when I nearly died for them all!? They are acting like I was the only one that made Fairy Tail look bad!"

Natsu could have ranted more but he suddenly broke into tears, "I thought they were cool all my life and they decided to take things too far." Natsu's voice was just drowning in tears and also sounded cracked, like his heart was shattering. And it all started shortly after they final returned from being trapped in time by the effects of a secret magic known as **Fearī Sufia** , the one that sealed them for seven long years.

XXXXX

 _Flashback Begins!_

 _Moments ago,_

 _"You mean to say that there was a winner of the S-class exams before it was canceled!?" Natsu shouted at Makarov as the dwarf sized guild master sat on his place on the counter within the guild hall._

 _Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. He is usually shown with a formal attire, with him wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back._

 _"I am not in the mood to repeat myself Natsu. After that big ass celebration, we are really heavy in trouble with money and debt and it is all because that damm Marco had to pile it all on me!" Makarov shouted and yet Natsu just smirked,_

 _"Well it happens when you are the longest master than any other Gramps. You just can't seem to find what to do without it!" Natsu pointed out and Makarov just grumbled out something like 'I wish that wasn't so true' and 'thanks for bringing that up'._

 _"So who is it?" Natsu was relay on hyper, hoping for the best to come. It didn't. And instead came something that was truly heart breaking._

 _"I chose Gray. He is as powerful as you, he knows how to hold back and he doesn't destroy everything in sight." Makarov said blunt to a fault and then everyone started to cheer which made things worst when,_

 _"Ha! Now you really can't beat me now flame breath!" Gray marched over and shoved his new rank, literally and figuratively, into Natsu's face. "Now that I am no longer below Erza, you will have to be below all of us!"_

 _Natsu said nothing only moved to a private spot, waiting. Waiting for someone to at least notice this and ask why, not matter what words they can say. But no one came, no one shouted to Natsu, nothing ever came to him. Not even a rejection or teasing ever came, least any asking for comfort. And what people who try to avoid rejection don't know is that getting nothing is always the worse of them all; like a comedian that can't get anyone to laugh or a leader that can get his people to cheer._

 _'They all just want to be with Gray, the stripper, the one who never saved the day like I have to do for them. I am the one who truly looked up to the likes of Erza and Gildarts, they destroy plenty and yet they are still S-class mages. Gray is more like how Laxus used to be.' Natsu thought to himself and scowling at that one. 'Mirajane is the only one I haven't even paid any attention to. She is the type of S-class that everyone wants and I could have been a lot like her. But it is too late.'_

 _Natsu then left the guild hall, yet still unnoticed by everyone celebrating the promoting of a new S-class mage. But Natsu didn't care about that at all. He had plans, big plans. And since no one wanted to do anything with Natsu, they had no right to know. None of them do, they lost that when they unknowing competed something that is the same as betrayal and only Natsu knew that._

 _Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

And when nightfall came, Natsu was storming out of his house, fully clothed and armed for anything on his self-journey. But of course, he had to try and do it in secret or else his plans will be hanging high and dry. So Natsu had to be as silent as he could while trying to leave Magnolia.

"Flame Head!"

'Shit!' Natsu cursed as he was found out as soon as his seventh, 'silent' turn throughout the town from his house had sold him out. And the mage turned to see the least people he wanted to see for the time being; his fellow Fairy Tail mages, aside from the master, which include Lucy, Happy, Elfman, Mira, Wendy, Charla and Erza. And then there was Gray himself, in full view.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Happy is a small blue cat with a white belly that also wore a green backpack. Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height that also has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin that has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. Carla is a small, white cat with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. And Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes.

Over all, Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using a spell that involved his own blood on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Gray said like he owned the right to talk down Natsu, as if he suddenly became Natsu's new master too. "Gramps said that missions are for later and you should be back home celebrating that we have gotten a new S-class mage in our ranks!"

"Princess…" Natsu said to get Gray steamed up, and it worked like always. "If you were someone else then I would have considered it but you have been acting like this is your moment to be above all your rivalries. The ones you caused to kill time and kill boredom. So you can forget about it all." Natsu tried to turn away but he felt a metallic glove causing him to halt once more.

"I understand that you are angry that Gray had become S-class before you can but you will have to get it over with! Are you a man or not!?" This was Erza's way of trying to lift someone's spirits when they were down. It was rough but sweet. But for Natsu, it was only the former.

"That isn't what is going on Erza at all." Natsu calmly retorted and argued with Erza, both things were usually impossible for him to do in the past. "I never saw what will make Gray a good role model and an idol if he strips on some fucking habit! It is like you think I am worse than that stripper!" Natsu had hit on the head; not that it scared him or even made him flinch as he suddenly found himself on the ground, lying around.

"Gray at least tries to do what is best for everyone Natsu! That is what we are looking in a new S-class mage! But when was the last time you ever done such a thing!" Erza argued with force like always but was wondering why Natsu wasn't cowering like he usually does in the face of her voice.

"When indeed?" Natsu said as he simply got back up. "You said that you were tired of fixing my mistakes but out of the times you told me that, when did you stand by while I even get the chance to do so?" Natsu added, gathering his spilled supplies, ignorant of the growing anger that was clear in everyone's faces as their heads were filled with guilt and temperament. "But I am getting off topic and I will rather die than to follow an example that Gray is making ever since he got to be S-class, to be a stripper is the key to getting a promotion."

"I am not saying that! And I am not a stripper!" Gray shouted but Natsu's smirk never even faltered. Just that his eyes were now looking to the ground and at Gray's feet. "Whaa…ARRGH!" Gray looked down too and saw that he was now stripped to his underwear for the umpteenth time!

"Now, now Gray don't panic." Natsu said mockery as Gray ignored him to look for his clothes. "You are flashing your nakedness to all the kids, all the teenage girls and all the worried mothers that are viewing us from their windows." Natsu then got everyone to see that indeed, every light in sight were not only from the streetlights but the windows as well. And the faces of civilians were clear on the other side of every window alit. "I will hate to be the one to see the mayor about this Gray; that is why I won't be here when he shows up."

Natsu then tried to leave when Erza let go of him to try and cover up Gray and looked for the missing clothes. But they do say that 'three times the charm'. And Natsu was halted for the third time indeed. "Stop you flame head! Stop you fuckering idiot, goddammit!"  
Natsu could only shake his head to see that Gray was trying to fend off the over-attentive mages. "Now you are letting yourself go with that tone of voice for everyone to hear? Now I will really hate to be around to hear all this from the Mayor. Why don't you go and do what you want while I will do the same?"

"Because you have embarrassed me for the last time! Like you always did being my rival! Being my guild mate! Being my friend!" Gray tried to punch at Natsu in self-righteous anger but found himself on a sideways merry-go-around as Natsu then grabbed him by that same arm. And spun the near naked mage around being sending him to the ground hard!

"Well you will be glad to know that starting now and forever, I am not your rival!" Natsu shouted as he held Gray in arm lock and his foot on Gray's cheek. Everyone was shocked that Natsu was able to disable and beat an S-class mage like Gray who was no pushover! "I am not your friend either!" That got everything living and listening to flinch! "I am just your fellow mage, your fellow guild mate and a comrade at every blue moon. Don't think you can make me follow your word, look up to you for guidance, or take you as a serious mage." Everyone was trying to see what Natsu was getting at until the icebreaker finally came.

"Because I can't deny that you are an official S-class mage Gray but to me, forever, you are just a mage with a new title! NOTHING MORE!" Natsu roared and flames exploded at his ankles, a lot like how an engine starts. The force had sent Gray away, helplessly and burned to some degree. Elfman was the only one to grab the fallen mage,

"You have gone too far Natsu!" Erza screamed and when she took out one of her swords, she screamed again. This time in pain as her weapon suddenly melted and so did her armor. In fact, the sudden increase in heat had also burned off her entire clothing!

"Ah yes. And you all are no different than the ice princess is already proving to be an actual mage!" Natsu shouted at the current mages. "You never saw family as far more important than pride!" Natsu shouted at Elfman who suddenly got burns on his right arm. "You couldn't trust as friends!" Natsu turned to Erza and gave her some burns as well. "You never believed in yourself ever again!" It was Mirajane who got that one. "And you never went anywhere on your own!" And then it was poor Happy and Charla.

And then Natsu turned to Lucy and Wendy, the only ones left that Natsu had practically untouched. "Now what to do with you two."

"We did nothing!" Natsu had somehow lost his voice when he heard that and from Lucy herself. And then started to shake and blow hot air out of his nostrils again but this was the first time Lucy had actually noticed it that same day.

"Of course you did nothing. You did nothing when a friend was being laughed at. When he was down on his luck and needed help the most. And even when he was left like a worm on a hook to a forgotten fishing line, you…did…NOTHING!" Natsu shouted at the two women who were scared. "And if there was anything I learned from a guild laughing at my sadness, a boy starting a rivalry with me as the scapegoat, a girl using my like a practice dummy and friends who did nothing to help, is that doing nothing is the same as betrayal!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu cut off Lucy, "I have suffered too much to hold back on my friends, my family and my own guild. All because I could actually burn you all up to catch up with me." Natsu said in a more calm tone. "I am leaving to train. Not to become an S-class mage like the ice princess. I am going to train for the sake of the guild having to suffer seven years at the bottom because of us. And I mean all of us!" Natsu shouted while not actually facing Lucy or Wendy but at another person altogether; the new Master of the guild, Makarov Dreyer!

"And what do you mean by that brat." Makarov was actually as calm as Natsu, compared to everyone else present.

"I mean that you make it seem that I am the only one that causes the problems for Fairy Tail. And it all because I let myself go and destroy in order to complete missions." Natsu said. "And I do so because every S-class mage I ever knew had down the same and if they actually trained me, they will do me to follow their example on missions. How do you get punished for doing the exact thing that was supposed to appease you all?"

Makarov had to think hard about it and then, "I am sorry Natsu." Natsu said nothing. "I am sorry that I never figured out. But I promise that I will make up for it."

"Stop it gramps. That is pity and pity is just salt in my wounds. I am leaving and that is that." Natsu said and moved to make past Makarov. "And to make sure I am not interrupted…" Natsu said nothing else and made a fist to face Makarov, before the pint-sized Guild Master was engulfed in flames making him seem like he was the tip of a candle that was alit. All the while, there was also this bright light covering the entire section of Magnolia.

And when the daylight like glow had faded, there were only burnt or otherwise scared mages in sight. And they were taken in for treatment. But they never forgotten their guilt for Natsu leaving the guild all because they insulted him with Gray becoming the next S-class mage. Insulted him despite all the rule and bone breaking to save their lives and help with their pains; that is how ungrateful they only proved to be and now Natsu wants nothing to do with them either.

XXXXX

Three months later,

"I thought they were around here. Making such racket." A young man grumbled as he marched with a fit across the Fiore beach in search of some kind of group. It was late in the evening so the shadows of the settling sun and the looming darkness had made it night impossible to get a good look at this man. Only that he was rather tall, had spikey hair and his outfit was something of a smooth uniform or a bike's clothing with all the spikes showing. "If this is a waste of time then I will forget about the chains and bricks Virgo."

"NO!" And beside him was a woman, given the tone of the scream, who had a petite figure and her clothes were that of a slave maid. "Please now Master! I need those to be punished!"

"Well then where was this surge across dimensions supposed to be?" The man responded and the strange woman pointed towards a section of the beach. "That is what you have been saying since you woke me up that morning and dragged me the long way from my training grounds. This better be worth it."

But just as the young complained, there was a surge indeed. A surge of bright light that seemed to suddenly turn evening to morning for sure, but only for a short while. And then the light disappeared in the same way it appeared in the first place. And in its place were several people that wore strange clothing.

"Guys." The young man said as they all turned into his direction.

"Natsu!"  
"Virgo!"

And despite being hidden by the shadows of the night and evening, the small group recognized the pair right away. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She does wear a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

But Natsu was like a different person altogether. He used to be a loose cannon, just waiting to burst and erupt with flames. Now Natsu seems to be a more calm and contained individual with a harden glance that showed no room for nonsense such as grudges and rivalries. Not after what Gray had started that had gotten way worse for Natsu.

And his appearance was finally revealed with the help of the moonlight. His usual outfit was no longer just bare clothes with bright clothes but more like dark red with silvery white strands on his pants and sweater that covered a full blue, sleeveless shirt. Somehow, now that Natsu's chest was covered, the women among the crowd felt a little disappointed rather than relieved. Then there the black gloves with metal tips on the fingers, the headband over Natsu's pink hair and the scarf, now a collection of silver and blue scales instead of pure white ones.

But what got their attention was that there were these pure silver markings on his skin given that they start at the back of his hands, the soles of his feet with their sandals and from around his neck. It seemed that there was something living in those markings as anyone could catch them moving throughout the streams running around Natsu's body.

"What happened to you Natsu!?"

"Something wonderful Lucy. Which I wish I could say about you and how you all disappeared for a while." Natsu answered and everyone ignored his word for his companion.

"But why is Virgo with you!?" Lucy shouted and Natsu grumbled as a response as first.

"Perhaps because I found this on my bedside when I first woke up this morning." Natsu said, taking out some kind of key from his pockets. The key is depicted to be an ordinary golden key with the crest of the Virgo the Maiden, a symbol reminiscent to the letters M and J combined together, stamped on its bow. Similar to the other keys of their kind, the center of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Maiden, colored in purple. Surrounding the heart-shaped center on either side are simple curves, spiraling on the top and bottom. The blade's end is shaped like a heart.

"The Gate of the Maiden Key!" Lucy spoke in disbelief and noticed that she had suddenly lost that key on her key chain. "But I thought it was with me before we started partying!"

"Partying?" Natsu heard that last one and was confused. But when he got another question for them. "And for your information, I saw Lucy do Celestial Spirit Magic enough to try use this key. After all, there was a note telling me to do so as soon as I found this key." The Fairy Tail mages, who were the ones to appear in that ball of light, had took it for the best answer. "Too bad that Virgo here had to take me here from the Shiro Nino Mountains (1) where I was training for…"

"But that is on the other side of Fiore!" Erza shouted, interrupting Natsu.

"Yeah and when I tried to go back, Virgo will always cave in the ground I was walking on. That is what I decided to get this over with and get back to those last five days of training." Natsu said and this got everyone confused.

"Why five days when we all have three more months to train?" Wendy asked and Natsu froze. And then he grabbed Virgo by her collar and slabbed her into a nearby cliff face.

"Is this why you called me after all this time!? And you never warned them!?" Natsu shouted at Virgo who still had her steel-clad expression. "Now we are in real trouble and I wish that Gildarts and Mirajane will help us. We don't even have Laxus to count either!" Natsu then released Virgo and started to stomp all around.

"Uh…" Lucy uttered. "What is going on? What hasn't Virgo warned us about?" Lucy asked and Natsu just sighed.

"The truth is that I knew this from Loke who seemed to know this somehow, before he revealed himself to be a spirit." Natsu started with his arms crossed and his expression of a harden general during distressful briefing. "He said that time moved faster in Earthland compared to the Celestial Spirit World."

"So? We only been there for a day partying." Gray said and Natsu nearly snapped his neck to face them all.

"One entire day? Twenty Four hours of partying?" Natsu asked softly. "Please tell me that is a joke!" Then Natsu had erupted in front of everyone.

"Are you jealous that you missed out on a great party?" Gray had proved once again that old habits die hard but Natsu was not in the mood, at all.

"What I am getting at is that a good ratio of how different time moves between our world and the world of the Celestial Spirit world is this." Natsu braced for the icebreaker for the news. "One day in the world of the spirits equals three entire months in Earthland. And now there are only five more days left until the Grand Magical Games start."

Not even a grasshopper's whistling can be heard ever since those words were brought in with enough force to match a battering ram. And it was evident when Erza and Gray just fainted in the opposite direction of Natsu. 'WHAT THE HELL!?' No matter how much they wanted to say that, no a single pee escaped their lips as now the Fairy Tail mages lost all strength to even stand up.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Here is a new story that suddenly came to me just yesterday so I had to publish it with this chapter! Tell what you think!***

 **I don't know what the place where Natsu was supposedly training and living with Igneel but I thought of that for this chapter only. It is something I made up so don't try to look it up.**

 **Translations:**

 **Fearī Sufia – Fairy Tail**


	2. The Crime Sorcière

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Fairy Tail" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail' – Thinking

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells

A Spark To Set Aflame

The Crime Sorcière

 _Previously on A Spark To Set Aflame,_

 _Three months later,_

 _"I thought they were around here. Making such racket." A young man grumbled as he marched with a fit across the Fiore beach in search of some kind of group. It was late in the evening so the shadows of the settling sun and the looming darkness had made it night impossible to get a good look at this man. Only that he was rather tall, had spiky hair and his outfit was something of a smooth uniform or a bike's clothing with all the spikes showing. "If this is a waste of time then I will forget about the chains and bricks Virgo."_

 _"NO!" And beside him was a woman, given the tone of the scream, who had a petite figure and her clothes were that of a slave maid. "Please no Master! I need those to be punished!"_

 _"Well then where was this surge across dimensions supposed to be?" The man responded and the strange woman pointed towards a section of the beach. "That is what you have been saying since you woke me up that morning and dragged me the long way from my training grounds. This better be worth it."_

 _But just as the young complained, there was a surge indeed. A surge of bright light that seemed to suddenly turn evening to morning for sure, but only for a short while. And then the light disappeared in the same way it appeared in the first place. And in its place were several people that wore strange clothing._

 _"Guys." The young man said as they all turned into his direction._

 _"Natsu!"_

 _"Virgo!"_

 _And despite being hidden by the shadows of the night and evening, the small group recognized the pair right away. Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She does wear a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron._

 _But Natsu was like a different person altogether. He used to be a loose cannon, just waiting to burst and erupt with flames. Now Natsu seems to be a more calm and contained individual with a harden glance that showed no room for nonsense such as grudges and rivalries. Not after what Gray had started that had gotten way worse for Natsu._

 _And his appearance was finally revealed with the help of the moonlight. His usual outfit was no longer just bare clothes with bright clothes but more like dark red with silvery white strands on his pants and sweater that covered a full blue, sleeveless shirt. Somehow, now that Natsu's chest was covered, the women among the crowd felt a little disappointed rather than relieved. Then there the black gloves with metal tips on the fingers, the headband over Natsu's pink hair and the scarf, now a collection of silver and blue scales instead of pure white ones._

 _But what got their attention was that there were these pure silver markings on his skin given that they start at the back of his hands, the soles of his feet with their sandals and from around his neck. It seemed that there was something living in those markings as anyone could catch them moving throughout the streams running around Natsu's body._

 _"What happened to you Natsu!?"_

 _"Something wonderful Lucy. Which I wish I could say about you and how you all disappeared for a while." Natsu answered and everyone ignored his word for his companion._

 _"But why is Virgo with you!?" Lucy shouted and Natsu grumbled as a response as first._

 _"Perhaps because I found this on my bedside when I first woke up this morning." Natsu said, taking out some kind of key from his pockets. The key is depicted to be an ordinary golden key with the crest of the Virgo the Maiden, a symbol reminiscent to the letters M and J combined together, stamped on its bow. Similar to the other keys of their kind, the center of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Maiden, colored in purple. Surrounding the heart-shaped center on either side are simple curves, spiraling on the top and bottom. The blade's end is shaped like a heart._

 _"The Gate of the Maiden Key!" Lucy spoke in disbelief and noticed that she had suddenly lost that key on her key chain. "But I thought it was with me before we started partying!"_

 _"Partying?" Natsu heard that last one and was confused. But when he got another question for them. "And for your information, I saw Lucy do Celestial Spirit Magic enough to try use this key. After all, there was a note telling me to do so as soon as I found this key." The Fairy Tail mages, who were the ones to appear in that ball of light, had took it for the best answer. "Too bad that Virgo here had to take me here from the Shiro Nino Mountains (1) where I was training for…"_

 _"But that is on the other side of Fiore!" Erza shouted, interrupting Natsu._

 _"Yeah and when I tried to go back, Virgo will always cave in the ground I was walking on. That is what I decided to get this over with and get back to those last five days of training." Natsu said and this got everyone confused._

 _"Why five days when we all have three more months to train?" Wendy asked and Natsu froze. And then he grabbed Virgo by her collar and slabbed her into a nearby cliff face._

 _"Is this why you called me after all this time!? And you never warned them!?" Natsu shouted at Virgo who still had her steel-clad expression. "Now we are in real trouble and I wish that Gildarts and Mirajane will help us. We don't even have Laxus to count either!" Natsu then released Virgo and started to stomp all around._

 _"Uh…" Lucy uttered. "What is going on? What hasn't Virgo warned us about?" Lucy asked and Natsu just sighed._

 _"The truth is that I knew this from Loke who seemed to know this somehow, before he revealed himself to be a spirit." Natsu started with his arms crossed and his expression of a harden general during distressful briefing. "He said that time moved faster in Earthland compared to the Celestial Spirit World."_

 _"So? We only been there for a day partying." Gray said and Natsu nearly snapped his neck to face them all._

 _"One entire day? Twenty Four hours of partying?" Natsu asked softly. "Please tell me that is a joke!" Then Natsu had erupted in front of everyone._

 _"Are you jealous that you missed out on a great party?" Gray had proved once again that old habits die hard but Natsu was not in the mood, at all._

 _"What I am getting at is that a good ratio of how different time moves between our world and the world of the Celestial Spirit world is this." Natsu braced for the icebreaker for the news. "One day in the world of the spirits equals three entire months in Earthland. And now there are only five more days left until the Grand Magical Games start."_

 _Not even a grasshopper's whistling can be heard ever since those words were brought in with enough force to match a battering ram. And it was evident when Erza and Gray just fainted in the opposite direction of Natsu. 'WHAT THE HELL!?' No matter how much they wanted to say that, no a single pee escaped their lips as now the Fairy Tail mages lost all strength to even stand up._

"If this is some kind of sick joke…" Gray said and everyone turned to him with either looks of worrying or simple eyebrow raising. "You better come up with a much better lie than that!" Gray shouted at Natsu who only snorted as a response; not a single world afterwards. "I mean who would believe something like that if Lucy-chan doesn't know it! She is the real Celestial Spirit Mage, not you!"

"I got it all from Virgo and are you saying that she is a liar too?" Natsu simply said and Gray growled. "The next thing you will be saying is that all of the spirits we know and don't are liars as well.

"Shut up!" Gray could only shout at Natsu. "Why did you have to leave the city when you knew that we were about to miss three months of training!?"

"Because I didn't. I couldn't see that the spirits will invite you to a party without letting you know of the time that you really are wasting away." Natsu said in this new and calm tone that Fairy Tail doesn't remember seeing before. "And I am as angry as you all are because if you were invited to a party then you all should have been told. After all, knowledge of the relationship between the two worlds can't be found in any book."

"If you keep lying then I will have to shut you up! After all, no matter how much training you got under your belt unfairly, I am still an S-rank mage. I am always superior to you!" Gray then started to rant and rant until Natsu raised his open hand in a clutching positon. This of course, startled Virgo for some reason.  
"No master! No!" Virgo shouted but it was too late as Gray soon found himself sent into the ocean along with some of the beach sand he was standing on. And it looked like some kind of powerful gust had appeared and attacked Gray.

"Fine then Gray. See to it that I will ask you for help on a mission if everyone is going to without a hitch." Natsu then said and then braised the key at Virgo, sending her back to her home world. "Here and try a key chain twice as strong. It will save you a lot of trouble." Natsu said with a much gentler tone at Lucy, handing out the key that laid in the palm of his hand. Lucy just took it slowly and reattach it to the rest of her keys.

"Thanks but what are we going to do now?" Lucy said to Natsu like a close friend, ignoring Gray marching out of the ocean like everyone else.

"I am sorry but there is no magic to grant lost time back so we may need to improvise." Natsu said. "I know a trio who can help you in one field so you will have more time on the rest of the training."

"Who?" Erza asked and noticed that Natsu smirked for some reason.

"Funny you should ask Erza because you know these three perfectly and they in return." Natsu said in an encrypted tone. "And when I heard that you have disappeared, I managed to find them all in the nick of time. They own you all a favor and they want to meet you at the broken bridge within the forest. Shouldn't be too hard to miss."

XXXXX

And when Fairy tail arrived at the location that Natsu described, they saw no one but themselves. "If this is some…" Gray was about to start ranting and trying mock Natsu when the salmon haired mage opened his palm to face Gray again. The stripper of an S-rank mage just shuddered on pure instinct, no matter how strong he wanted to deny that he was suddenly frightened of what Natsu did to him on the beach.

And right on cue of Gray shutting up, the bridge suddenly rose and rebuilt itself; until it was like the bridge was never broken in the first place. "Let's go. We can't keep them waiting. It is dangerous for them to delay even here." Natsu said, walking on the bridge, without any visible concern for any chance that it can collapse again. After the other Fairy Tail mages assured themselves, they also walked on the magically repaired bridge.

"We all are here Crime Sorcière, why aren't any of you in sight!?" Natsu shouted out shortly after everyone crossed the bridge.

"Be patient Natsu. It was necessary to hide since one of us has used her powers." A voice had emerged from the forest and it sounded familiar to them all.

"I am being as patient as anyone could when you have a stripper embarrassing not only himself but his entire guild in order to mock you." Natsu said and stared off in the distance just as three shadows appeared, "Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy Milkovich." Those three names had caused them all to gasp in shock and realization; they knew those names a little too well for their sakes.

Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. After his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire. This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose gray pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots.

Now seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. On top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak.

Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure. Gray often remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur.

By the year X791, the mark of Grimoire Heart, which was tattooed on her back, is now no longer visible, being replaced with that of Crime Sorcière, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar. Ultear also seems to no longer use lipstick. Her outfit now consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare.

And Meredy used to be a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. Now in X791, she has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her eyes are now hot pink. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Gray shouted and that had to make the mood worse. "You are wanted criminals!"

"You forget Gray, all that was seven years ago. Even someone like me knows that seven years is plenty of time to redeem themselves." Natsu said but had the look of disgust when Gray shoved his face into the former's.

"Redeem themselves!? Are you fucking mad! They tried to kill us off plenty of times!" Gray shouted but immediately recoiled back when Natsu showed his palm again.

"And without their help, we would have lost against seemingly impossible odds. You remember that because I do." Natsu said in the defense of the three former dark mages. "Now then, Ultear has a spell that might help you a lot if you all are able to take it."

"Don't you dare look down your superiors flame breath!" That was to be the last thing Gray will say for the rest of the day.

XXXXX

Later,

"ARRGH! GHHH!" Everyone watched in slight horror and fright as Gray tossed and tumbled on the beach sand. Acting like he was being tortured horribly and that his whole body was being teared apart from the inside.

"A-are you sure about this?" Juvia asked, "I-I mean t-that…" Natsu raised his hand,

"Gray was the only one I knew in the guild to be as competitive as myself. I knew that as soon as he learned the very basic of this spell, he will ignore everything else for the benefits." Natsu said, staring down the Gray in agony. "It is like looking at my darker self in some twisted magical mirror."

Lucy felt pity for Natsu but didn't think that she could trust her voice to speak anything. She still wanted to comfort him; for everything that Natsu had done that may seemed to be meaningless chaos but ultimately helped her life improve and for Lucy to grow herself. And so, she just grasped his hand.

Natsu didn't budge until he sighed and looked at Lucy with the same, warm and gentle look that was the complete opposite of what the mage ever showed to Gray. "Thanks Lucy, you good girl." While blushing heavily, Lucy still didn't say a word and she didn't move to let go of Natsu's hand either. She just wanted to get this nice feeling before it was her turn to experience the same pain along with the rest of the mages who were at the Celestial Spirit Party.

And at that same evening,

Screams were to be heard within a shed that was found on the beach of Fiore. Natsu was found to be standing guard, to make sure no one finds out that there were young mages inside, filled with pain to the bone. Then they will most likely interfere with the process of unlocked what Ultear called the 'Second Origin'.

She explained that it was a hidden container of magical power that was discovered some time in the past seven years. Basically, if the 'Second Origin' is unlocked, a mage will gain a major boost of magical power to use spells better, even the ones they had trouble with before. But the reason that the process is so painful is that the body is receiving magical power by the second and that process is making the mage's body almost unable to adjust to the process; that is the cause of the pain and agony.

The reason that Natsu wasn't in the shed, undergoing the process is because he already unlocked his Second Origin. Thus, he knows how painful it is and wished that he could be inside with them; Natsu wanted some of them to be in as much comfort as possible during the tortuous process. But Ultear made it clear not to; not even some of Natsu's new power can deny her word. After all, she is a mage that is on the same level as a former member of the Wizard Saints that had spent the next seven years training. After all, Natsu just got lucky in his fight as Jellal seven years ago.

"I know you will make it through." Natsu suddenly spoke, not caring if anyone is hearing him. "You are part of Fairy Tail like I am still. You all can do this, for the sake of helping the rest of our guild. After how we forced them to spend seven years without our power and without our friendship. Please, be okay." And with that, Natsu never spoke another word for that whole night. He didn't care about that either, just that Natsu will not budge an inch until his teammates have made it through the pain.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Here is another chapter at last! And if you are wondering why I have been bashing Gray and not speak of it in the summary, there wasn't any room for it. But I personally think that this will happen if Gray did become S-class mage before Natsu, it fits the character and it is the best guess I can think of why Hiro never once had either boy get the promotion in the canon storyline. In hope this solves anything else about Gray in this story.***


	3. The Two Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Fairy Tail" – Speaking

'Fairy Tail' – Thinking

 _Fairy Tail_ – Flashback

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells

 ***I thought that I will give this story another go and I am sorry if you don't like the OC Natsu. I can assure you that he is not cold or distinctive, especially not towards his guild. He just lost a lot of respect for most of the party from the S-class Exams. He will warm up once he sees a certain thing again in his guild that will gain his respect for them again.**

 **Another thing, he isn't all calm. He is just trying to keep himself from another outburst that will destroy another road or house. After what happened third months ago has gotten Natsu determined to prove everyone wrong about him being a destructive menace. This is how I am going to have Natsu portrayed in this story. Thank you for reading! ***

A Spark To Set Aflame

The Two Dragons

 _Previously on A Spark To Set Aflame,_

 _And at that same evening,_

 _Screams were to be heard within a shed that was found on the beach of Fiore. Natsu was found to be standing guard, to make sure no one finds out that there were young mages inside, filled with pain to the bone. Then they will most likely interfere with the process of unlocked what Ultear called the 'Second Origin'._

 _She explained that it was a hidden container of magical power that was discovered some time in the past seven years. Basically, if the 'Second Origin' is unlocked, a mage will gain a major boost of magical power to use spells better, even the ones they had trouble with before. But the reason that the process is so painful is that the body is receiving magical power by the second and that process is making the mage's body almost unable to adjust to the process; that is the cause of the pain and agony._

 _The reason that Natsu wasn't in the shed, undergoing the process is because he already unlocked his Second Origin. Thus, he knows how painful it is and wished that he could be inside with them; Natsu wanted some of them to be in as much comfort as possible during the tortuous process. But Ultear made it clear not to; not even some of Natsu's new power can deny her word. After all, she is a mage that is on the same level as a former member of the Wizard Saints that had spent the next seven years training. After all, Natsu just got lucky in his fight as Jellal seven years ago._

 _"I know you will make it through." Natsu suddenly spoke, not caring if anyone is hearing him. "You are part of Fairy Tail like I am still. You all can do this, for the sake of helping the rest of our guild. After how we forced them to spend seven years without our power and without our friendship. Please, be okay." And with that, Natsu never spoke another word for that whole night. He didn't care about that either, just that Natsu will not budge an inch until his teammates have made it through the pain._

"You guys are hopeless." Natsu sighed. He and Erza were the only ones still standing on the roads of Magnolia. Every other Fairy Tail mage was face down on the brick pavement, groaning and moaning like a ghost. "Not very impressive, especially you Gray."

"Ah shut up." The black-haired man grumbled, with his face facing anywhere but towards Natsu.

"I mean it. Erza has proved her worth as an S-class mage but you had to fall unconscious before the spell was finished. You need to up your game if you are going to have kids taking after your example." Natsu retorted and Gray just growled like an animal; he wished, under his breathe, that he wasn't feeling so weak so he can silence Natsu.

"Hey you all! The group then heard some familiar voices and saw Makarov with Bisca and Alzack. This daughter, Asuka, was riding on his head like a pony. "Oh, and you are here too Natsu."

"Hey Master. You will be happy to know that at least the beach troops had gotten _something_ from their 'training'." Natsu greeted the old man while actually showing a smile to the sniper couple and even picked Asuka up onto his shoulders.

"I heard~! You got this cool thing and now you are super awesome, Big Brother Natsu!" Asuka was a girl acting of her age, only six years added three more months. She must have interacted with Natsu so much over that quarter year to adore the dragon slayer so much.

"It is cool alright. And I thought I was super awesome already." Natsu smirked at Asuka who only giggled back. "I just wish you guys will at least make little children laugh."

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE US LIVE THIS DOWN!?" The group shouted and Natsu pretended not to hear that, the volume hurts his draconic ears. He did have a bigger smile to hear Asuka childishly stick her tongue at them. "AND DON'T RAISE LITTLE GIRLS AGAINST US!"

"Enough!" Makarov was getting a little annoyed by this scene. "Now what is this about their training Natsu? I thought that you made it clear three months ago that you didn't want to get involved."

"Well let's just say this old man." Natsu shrugged, eyes closed calmly, and Asuka mimicked him to make it look cute. "If I didn't then three months will be fully wasted by these idiots and their partying. And you Virgo don't get off the hook unless you really want us to ride you like a pony." Everyone was surprised, and gleeful in Asuka's case, to see the maiden spirit in servant's clothes actually showing depression and shame

XXXXX

Later,

"Man. I never thought that the old man could scream and rant so loud. I thought his aging heart was going to shout out of his mouth. He looked like a bulging teapot." Natsu mocked the group from the beach who didn't appreciate it one bit.

"We get it Natsu. And please, there is still ringing in our ears." Lucy moaned out and so did everyone else. "And where exactly are we going anyways? We need to spend the remaining five days training."

"Oh you will. You also have to make up for three long months, the hard way." Natsu smirked like a sadistic madman. "But first, like any good fighter, you must have an understanding of your competitor. And I just heard there were the two rising stars of Sabretooth just up ahead. And they are S-class mages such as you Erza, and _you_."

"We get it! We get it!" Gray shouted off but everyone just tried to ignore this outburst. "But since when did you care? I thought, like gramps, that you wanted to train and keep to yourself until the Grand Magical Games?"

"I'm glad you asked, _stripper_." Natsu replied, then pointing out the painfully obvious reason for the mock name. Gray just panicked and tried to find his clothes again. He is getting better since this strip job took only a few seconds to fix. "These two brats claim to follow in my footsteps and want to surpass me and Gajeel. And you're right, I don't care about that. But we still need to know who we are against. After all, we are now all the buzz around here, there are no secrets left. Listen."

Once the mages did, the sound of gossip and groups ranting and laughing at the top of their lungs were heard. And every single line was about Fairy Tail and about how this 'loser guild' is going to win the Games. This caused laughs from everyone. It was maddening to hear and was making some of the mages grit their teeth in contained anger. "Ah, here they are." Natsu suddenly said which got their attention.

"Where?" Wendy asked and then screamed when a man fell next to her feet but scrambled to run once he got to his feet. He surely wasn't interested in anything but getting away.

"No! No, no, no! I am sorry!" Fairy Tail was then shocked to see the same man being dragged along the road by an unseen force and flown back into the direction from which he came.

"It was starting to get interesting so what the hell?" Natsu shrugged and Fairy Tail got a little suspicious about that display. "Anyhow, that crowd over there are praising Sabertooth's Twin Dragons."

"Twin Dragons!" Fairy Tail shouted and then saw them, the two young men that the crowd was calling out for their solid, easy victory over a gang of thugs. The one with a sweater was named Sting while the gloomier one was called Rogue.

Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His smile seemed to show some distinctively sharp canine teeth.

Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

And Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes.

Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist guard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

"They sure look like dragon slayers…" Lucy muttered but then cursed to herself about how she could forget the sensitive hearing of such a mage when Natsu turned to her,

"And what is a dragon slayer supposed to look like?" Lucy fit a little red on the face about how shortsighted she was. But somehow, seeing Natsu smile instead of scowling like a scoundrel made her heart flutter and Lucy too smiled.

"That was prefect Sting-kun, like always!" That cry of an eager little boy in awe had gotten the attention of Fairy Tail again. But it wasn't a little boy like it seemed, it was a little cat. A cat on his hind legs, wore a dress and talked like a human.

"Thank you Lector. And you too Frosch." Lector said, kneeing down to the cat and gave a high-five. Sting also turned to smile at another cat, that looked far more ridiculous compared to Charla and especially Happy. One thing is for sure, these cats are Exceeds; a cat-like race of sentient and intelligent beings who are known for their magic that allows them to fly by growing wings on their backs.

Being an Exceed, Lector's appearance is that of a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. Lector doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.

And Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood.

"Now that is down, we are sure going to beat Salamander!" Sting then proclaimed and got the crowds to cheer. But all that was silenced when,

"Hello to you too, brats."

XXXXX

The silent atmosphere was killing the nerves of everyone standing at the center of Crocus. Then one kid broke it, "They look silly, Big Brother Natsu!" That got everyone out of their stupor once they realize who is in their presence. And that voice was definitely not Natsu's, but a certain little girl riding on his shoulders.

"They sure do Asuka. They look like fish, letting in flies in their mouths." Natsu remarked and Asuka both giggled and gagged at the thought.

"Flies are yucky~!" No one even replied and Asuka just playfully sticking out her tongue and making spitting noises.

"You are the Salamander!?" Sting shouted in shock, making both Natsu and Asuka shake their heads.

"They called me that alright. I thought you knew that since you were ranting nonsense like I used to about 'beating me'." Natsu said with a mocking grin that his admirer copied.

"Silly stingy~! No one can beat Big Brother~!" Asuka made a face at Sting who just ignored her.

"Well are you here to challenge me, so I can beat you with my power to…OWW!" Sting was about to try and look cool after a very poor first impression and in front of the entire city of Crocus. This only got him a bash on the head.

"I get it brat and don't you start that nonsense for Asuka to hear!" Natsu scolded Sting, once again with Asuka coping him childishly. "But why should I when we can go at it in the Games, to make a waste of time actually worth something."

"Maybe he is right, Sting. The Games haven't even started yet; we will just be getting the Master angry." Rogue then said, as calm as Natsu was. "Anyways, Salamander, I am more interested in fighting Black Steel…"

"I am sure to tell the steel head that he has competition with his girl. But I was sure that a brat like you will want to beat the one who beat Gajeel. I guess that you are the black sheep, quite fitting indeed." Natsu actually showed more respect, slightly, towards Rogue more than Sting today.

"Yeah, you are a black sheep without any wool~!" Asuka then pointed out, with her finger pointing at Rogue. Yet everyone found it funny enough to snicker at it. Natsu, however, was hollering worse than a banshee monkey.

"Good one Asuka, you're learning. And remember what your mother said about pointing." Natsu said softly to his admirer who smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, Big Brother." Asuka then climbed herself off Natsu, "I am going back to Mommy and Daddy, have fun~!" Like a responsible little girl, Asuka ran off with confidence to where her parents are. Natsu just waved back, with a proud smile.

"Asuka is such a flower in weed patch, a ruby among rocks." Natsu muttered about it all until a certain boy got a little impatient.

"Enough, this stuff is making my teeth rot!" Sting finally got off the ground from that bash to the head, while couldn't feel anymore embarrassed today. Now Sting really wished that he didn't have his Master to fear, so he can get at least a hit in on Natsu.

"You did brush your teeth this morning, right?" Natsu retorted and this time, Fairy Tail started to laugh. Sting didn't appreciate that one bit.

"Whatever! Are you going to fight or not!?" Sting shouted with Lector cheering while Rogue sighed, Frosch was not feeling any better about this either but didn't say a word.

"Oh right, you two are S-class mages. Just like the stripper over there." Natsu replied, making both Sting and Gray shout out in offense. "Congratulations Gray, you finally got a young man to admire you and take after your 'best' parts indeed."

"Don't lump Sabretooth with your weaklings! We are the top Guild in Fiore!" Sting shouted but not at Natsu this time, he was facing the Fairy Tail group from the beach.

"Do you want fight and prove it!?" Gray shouted, ignoring his fellow mages trying to stop him. But it was in vain when Gray and Sting shot off like rockets anyways. Then everyone noticed that Natsu had gotten in the middle within a blur. Gray and Sting have no time to change course; not that they wanted with the faces of glee in their eyes. They finally are going to 'shut the charcoal breath/Salamander up'; just too bad for them.

Natsu's eyes and bindings started to glow slightly. He then tensed his muscles and gotten into a strange stance. His head facing down but his arms were crossed so that his hands were facing the other side, in a clawed form. A lot like how Natsu was on the beach. But to those who sense magic will notice that there was something building at both Natsu's hands, facing the approaching Gray and Sting.

"No master!" Virgo called out but it seemed that the atmosphere made her almost silent as time seemed to slow down.

"Wait Sting!" Rogue then called out and he was heard for sure as Wendy and Frosch reached out too. But then,

"Get him Sting-kun!" Lector ignored all this and cheered for his best friend. Only for his hopes to crash. All it took were two words,

"Be gone." Natsu whispered and then, in a split second, it happened. Gray and Sting were sent flying away from Natsu. And from the eyes of the mages, it was like both attackers were hit by a nigh invisible explosion. Gray flew across the street, rolling like a runaway barrel until he landed in the river outside town. Meanwhile, Sting moved a lot like Gray until there was this giant border finally stopping him; rather hard to say the least.

"Like I said," Natsu then turned to Rogue with a disappointed look. "Brats, the lot of them. If that is all you brats are then I should reconsider a match with the two of you in the Games." Rogue could only nod in disappointment himself, especially how his partner was giving them a bad look in just one day.

"I understand Salamander." Rogue said, bowing down to Frosch, "Can you take Lector along? We need to get both him and Sting back to the Guild." Frosch nodded and Rogue went back to Natsu. "Will you like to make a trade? Keep this a secret and I will keep one of yours to myself…" Rogue then walked up to Natsu's ear and whispered something.

Natsu looked interested and stayed that way while Rogue was talking to him in a whisper. "Understood and thank you Rogue." The gloomy Dragon Slayer then left, leaving some black matter behind, the clearing and before a flash of bright white light filled the entire city.

End of Chapter 3.

 ***Hope it is good because I packed it in when I should be studying for my test today. Let me know soon enough! ***


End file.
